


he is more myself than i am

by Valiant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But You Pick Whatever Age You Want Him To Be, Feminization, M/M, Often Underage Sam, Pet Names, Possessive Dean, Weecest, all the things, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: This is a collection of Tumblr prompts and drabbles. Tags are updated as we go. Each chapter will have warnings if something is particularly intense.





	1. In a Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. I'm Val, a perverted goblin. I introduce you to my world of Weecest. Let the games begin, babes.
> 
> We'll start this off with some slow, steamy sex on the floor of a cabin in a snowstorm.

Being stuck in a cabin due to a snowstorm isn’t all that bad. The cabin was warm from the fire they lit in the fireplace, flames crackling in the background. All that could be heard in the cabin were soft sighs and the floorboards creaking as Dean rolled his hips into Sam, pressing the boy’s belly into the nest of blankets on the floor.

“How are you feeling, Sammy? Tell your big brother,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, nuzzling his hair as he draped his body over his brother’s. Sam was filling out and growing taller and Dean feared that one day his baby brother wouldn’t need him anymore. But today wasn’t that day. Today was another day where Dean got to take care of his darling.

“I...oh god, please. Just like this?” Sammy babbled, trying to rub his cock into the nest of blankets and failing due to Dean’s weight on top of him.

Dean kissed Sam’s sweaty temple, loving the mix of salt and something uniquely Sam. “Shush, baby. I got you.”

Dean was never one to break his promises. He rolled his hips into Sam at the right angle, hitting that sweet spot deep in Sammy’s hole.

“Ah!” the boy cried out, gripping the blankets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, “Dean! Please? C’mon.”

He always caved to the whining and begging, to anything really when it came to his little brother. Dean picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder until the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the cabin. “C’mon, little brother. I know you can come just like this. Go on, you can come, baby,” Dean urged, nibbling on Sam’s neck before soothing the spot with his tongue.

Sam still had his teenage trigger so it wasn’t too long before he fell apart on Dean’s cock, his body clenching around Dean as he made a mess of the blankets underneath him. Dean continued thrusting in Sam’s pliant body until he came, fucking his way through his orgasm. They laid there for a moment, all was silent save for the crackling wood and the wind roaring outside.

Dean was the first to pull away, gently withdrawing from Sam’s body, eyes trained on Sam’s hole so he could watch his cum drip out.

“I know what you’re doing, pervert. Knock it off and get me the baby wipes, I’m all disgusting because of you.”

“I love you, too, gorgeous.”


	2. Final Straw Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam is a flirt and it goes too far. Dean has to intervene and it gets a little too possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, it's me again. Please read the chapter summary below.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as valwritesweecest for SPN fics and valiantthewriter for Marvel ones.

Dean liked to watch his boy flirt a little. Sam was a little nymph in his short, denim overalls and pink t-shirt. He looked sweet and charming, from the hair curling around his ears to his beat up Converse. His boy was all golden skin and coltish limbs, sweet and darling in every way.

He liked to spoil Sam as much as he could and if that meant letting Sam flirt a little, then it was fine.

Well, it was fine until it wasn’t.

A man at least three times Sam’s age sauntered over and began chatting up his baby brother. The man stood too close for Dean’s liking. Sam would normally move back but he flashed Dean a devilish look and let the man touch his arm to pull him closer. That was that.

Dean stormed over and punched the man square in the jaw, hard enough to knock him out.

“You. With me, boy,” Dean growled, dragging Sam by the nape of his neck out of the bar, not caring about the stares they got. They made it to the back side of the building when Dean pinned Sam to the wall, squeezing his face in one hand to force the boy to look at him.

They stared at one another for a moment, tense and long.

“You know better, Sammy. I let you play your little game but you let it go too far this time. Don’t talk,” Dean said, voice low and laced with a promise of punishment if he wasn’t obeyed.

Sam sniffled and whimpered, wiggling a bit. Dean let him go and pulled him into a kiss by the back of the neck, deep and filthy with Dean licking into Sam’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It won’t happen again,” Sam said, voice soft and full of unshed tears.

“I know, baby boy. I’m sorry for losing my temper like that,” Dean replied, massaging the back of Sam’s neck.

The boy huffed a laugh and kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“Don’t be sorry. Let’s do that again some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave kudos and comments for the poor. I am the poor and the poor is me.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as valwritesweecest for SPN fics and valiantthewriter for Marvel ones.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts, asks, and hate mail.


	3. And Alice Was Her Name-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt. Sam and Dean find a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is your friendly goblin here with more fic. This is very soft and I loved writing it very much.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as valwritesweecest for Supernatural and valiantthewriter for Marvel content

They were walking down the dirt road from school to the shitty motel they were staying in, Sam lamenting about his day and how annoying it was that they changed schools again.

“It’s the fifth time this year, Dean. It sucks. Why can’t we just be normal?” Sam fussed, kicking a rock and watching it hit the dust down the road. “I hate Colorado anyways. Why can’t we just - “

“Sammy, shut up. It sucks. Get over it already,” Dean interrupted, swinging an arm around Sam’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head. “At the end of the day we always have each other.”

Sam blushed and nodded, tucking his chin down to hide his embarrassment. The older boy chuckled in response but stopped abruptly as he looked at the side of the road.

“Hey, look,” Dean instructed, pointing at the figure of a skinny dog staggering over to him. Sam, bless his soft heart, dropped his backpack and headed over to it. Dean sighed and picked up Sam’s bag, keeping up with his brother to have his back in case the dog was feral.

The dog was definitely not feral and looked like it had been abandoned. He was a shepherd mix, too lean to be healthy with patches of fur missing.

“Dean, we can leave her like this,” Sam whispered, reaching his hand out for the dog to sniff. She immediately nuzzled Sam’s hand, whining as if she was relieved.

Dean was never one to deny Sam, even if their dad was going to throw a fit.

They got the dog back to the hotel where they gave it a bath and fed it some spam. Dean went out to get some dog food and other necessary supplies. Sam spent the hour Dean was gone cuddling the sweet dog and bonding with her.

“I’m back, baby,” Dean said, walking to Sam and ruffling his hair. 

“Her name is Alice,” Sam stated, tone brokering no argument.

Dean laughed and nodded his head, “Alice it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr as valwritesweecest for Supernatural and valiantthewriter for Marvel content


	4. When Dad's Away, The Kids Can Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt: Dean convinces Sam to play a little while Dad is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, your friendly neighborhood goblin here. Enjoy some smutty fun. <3

“C’mon, Sammy. I wanna feel you,” Dean cajoled, running a hand through Sam’s curly hair. He had been spending the past half hour trying to get in Sam’s pants and he knew the little brat was playing hard to get. It would be pretty cute if Dean wasn’t so horny.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to read his beat up copy of “1984”. Dean pouted and decided to go ahead and take action. He crawled over to where Sam was on the lumpy motel bed and plucked the book right out of the boy’s hands.

“Hey!” Sam crowed, reaching for it only to have it tossed across the room, “You absolute dick. I was halfway through a good part!”

Now Dean had his attention.

“I can certainly show you all the things my dick can do. You like it, Sammy, you know you do. Let’s play a little like we always do when Dad’s out. I want you,” Dean said, voice soft and emerald eyes shining. 

Sam wiggled where he was sitting, looking from Dean to the bulge in his jeans. His resolve was slipping away and his teenage hormones were hitting him full force.

“Do you still have that lube?” the younger brother asked, taking off his shirt to reveal his slender body that Dean knew would fill out one day.

“Of course I do. I have it hidden in my socks,” Dean said, getting up to rummage through his bag, holding up the bottle of lube like it was a trophy once he found it, causing Sam to snort in amusement. They finished undressing and Sam laid in the middle of the bed with Dean sitting between his parted legs. Sam was beet red and Dean wondered if his brother would ever get over his shyness.

Dean rubbed Sam’s thighs to soothe him, running his palms on the inside of those long, beautiful legs before squeezing where Sam’s hip bones were. “Remember to relax and feel good. You can touch yourself if you want, baby, just don’t come. Save that for me,” Dean stated with a wink. A slick finger rubbed over Sam’s hole, gentle pressure to try and get the boy to open up some. Once Dean was able to slip a fingertip in he slid all the way home and curved his finger up to brush against Sam’s prostate.

“Ah!” Sam cried out, reaching a hand down to grab onto his hardening cock.

Dean smirked, sliding in a second finger. “Do you know how hot and tight you are, sweetheart. God, the way you feel on my cock. You’re my heaven, baby boy,” Dean confessed, smoothing a hand over Sam’s thighs.

“Don’t...don’t say that kind of stuff,” Sam whimpered, stroking himself and holding back from bucking his hips to fuck his fist.

The older brother chuckled, adding a third finger, his gaze now fixated on where Sam was clenching around his fingers. “You have the prettiest little hole. Do you know that? I told you it’s tight, but it’s also so cute and pink. Fuck you’re so sexy and you don’t even know it,” Dean praised, smacking Sam’s thigh once he deemed the boy ready.

“I want to be on top,” Sam said, moving to get up only to be pushed down by Dean. “Nuh uh, princess. You’re gonna lay right there while I do the work, just don’t jizz on the blanket.”

“Ugh you’re so gross,” the younger brother huffed, getting himself comfortable on the bed. Dean scooted in closer and hooked an arm under Sam’s knee to pull his leg up. The younger boy got the gist and put his legs over Dean’s shoulders. 

“Hold on, baby,” Dean warned, lining up before thrusting in hard. He set a quick pace, the sound of skin on skin filling the room along with their moans. Dean turned his head to mouth at Sam’s ankle, nipping on it before saying, “I love you so much, babe. You don’t even know.”

“I wanna come. Please, Dean? Please?” the younger brother begged, hand speeding up in hopes of coming.

Dean smacked Sam’s hand away. “Wait for me, angel. Wait for your big brother,” Dean urged, lifting Sam’s hips up to get the perfect angle for Sam’s spot.

Louder, high pitched moans filled the room and Sam gripped onto the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. “That’s it, baby. Feel good for me. Feel so good, god damn it,” Dean babbled, wrapping his hand around Sam’s neglected cock, establishing a jerky rhythm as his hips stuttered. He came before Sam, filling his younger brother up with his cum. He stroked Sam’s cock faster, murmuring praises and orders for Sam to come.

“Oh...Oh my god…” Sam whined, making a mess of his stomach and chest as he came. They took a minute to catch their breath and come down from their high, Dean dropping Sam’s legs and flopping himself on the bed beside Sam, propping himself up on his side. He played with the cum on Sam’s chest, smearing it around before licking it off his fingers.

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Sam said, wrinkling his nose as he stood up to go shower.

“I’m disgusting? You’re the one with cum leaking out of your ass,” Dean teased, causing Sam to bend down and throw a discarded shirt at him. Having the last word was worth having a shirt hitting him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Feed the goblin with kudos and comments if you did.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as valwritesweecest and valiantthewriter for my Marvel blog.


	5. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words between words

It all started on Sam’s sixteenth birthday. They were alone again in some podunk town in Wyoming while their father was out hunting. Dean was frustrated that he wasn’t able to join his father on the hunt because Sam would need watching.

“You’re turning sixteen. It’s bullshit that I have to be here. I should be helping dad with that ghoul,” Dean complained, throwing himself on the beat up bed. It creaked under his weight and he winced as a spring poked him in the back. Sam sat at the table in the kitchenette eating Lucky Charms and reading a copy of some boring book about ghosts and haunted places. The front cover was missing and some of the pages were torn out.

“Did you hear me, asshat? I’m talking to you,” the older brother grouched, narrowing his eyes at Sam. He was clearly looking for a fight, for anything. For a spark.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, shoveling another spoonful of sugary cereal into his mouth. Dean looked his baby brother over, from his fluffy hair down to his broadening shoulders and to the lean, bare legs. He hated himself, sick to his stomach as he felt that old flutter in his stomach while looking at Sam. It was wrong; he was wrong.

He hated being ignored so he did the only thing that sounded logical: he threw a pillow at Sam, causing his styrofoam bowl of cereal to spill. 

“Fuck! Okay, jerk, what do you want?” Sam snapped, trying to mop up the mess with some fast food restaurant napkins. He was flushed with anger, passionate and wild brown eyes. 

“For you to be an adult already,” Dean shot back, laying against the headboard with his hands behind his head, lounging like a king now that he had finally annoyed Sam.

His younger brother looked at him, eyes lingering on Dean’s chest before he shook himself out of his thoughts, whatever they were.

“Can you just...I don’t know, go somewhere? Pick up some floozy or whatever it is you do?”

Was that bitterness? No, just annoyed, right?

“Floozy? What are you, an 85 year old woman named Gertrude?” Dean teased, smirking at Sam and his slim waist with his golden arms. There he goes again, he has to stop. The angry look Sam gives him makes his dick twitch.

The air in the room gets thick and heavy, the way it always does when Dad is out. They stare at each other, eyes locked in a battle of wills. Sam loses.

“I don’t know what you’re staring at.”

“I think you do.”

Silence.

“Whatever. Go get more milk or something,” Sam grumbled, sitting back down to read. Dean sighed and got up, walking over to Sam, pausing to ghost his fingers from Sam’s neck, down his arm, that perfect skin forming goosebumps.

“Anything else while I’m out, birthday boy?” The words between the words unspoken. Do you want anything else from me? I’ll give it.

“That’s all I can think of,” Sam replied, looking up at Dean with hooded eyes. Sam, sweet and naive in this way, had no idea what he did to Dean, to them. To that unspoken Us.


	6. Never Wake Sleeping Bobbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam and Dean try to be sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Enjoy the smut below <3

"Shh...you need to be quiet, baby," Dean scolded, pulling his face from between Sam's cheeks.

"Sorry, Dean. It just...it feels too good. Please don't stop," Sam begged, looking back at his brother with pleading eyes. He looked wrecked.

Dean made an approving sound and went back to work, rubbing his tongue over Sam's tight hole, trying to loosen it up. He would pull back every now and then to talk, to encourage Sam to relax.

"C'mon, baby boy. Let me in. Let your big brother in," Dean cajoled, circling his thumb on Sam's rim, dipping it in ever so gently. It was always a little tough at first, Sam both horny and nervous, new to the world of sex with only his big brother to guide him.

Sam panted, reaching around the bed for the lube they stole from the drugstore, their dirty secret they hid from the world. How could they not be this way though? They were closer than close, they were inseparable, they were one another.

He finally found the lube, pushing it back towards Dean. "C'mon, jerk. We need to hurry before Bobby wakes up.

That just added a whole new level to the taboo. Dad was gone for a bit and left them with Bobby who was snoring away in the bedroom next door. The walls were thin and had ears.

Dean moved with haste, dribbling lube over Sam's hole and pressing his index finger inside, moaning at the way Sam's body sucked it right in. "Good boy, baby, my sweetheart," Dean praised, pumping his finger in and out of Sam, adding another. Sam whimpered and clamped a hand over his mouth. In the next room, Bobby snored loudly.

Little huffs left Sam as he began to push his ass back onto Dean's fingers, arching his back in a lovely bow. He was mewling like a cat in heat. "Hurry, D..." Sam whimpered, the speech muffled behind his hand.

Dean slicked himself up, his cock throbbing from neglect and want, and lined himself up with Sam. 

Another snore, the sound of bed springs as Bobby turned.

Dean set a gentle, slow pace, hands holding Sam's hips, massaging the flesh. Sam whined, trying to push back, indicating he wanted it harder. Dean obliged.

The bed springs were squeaking as Dean pounded into Sam, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the room. They had to make it quick and dirty as Bobby was due to be awake any moment. Sam cried out into his hand, dropping it in favor of biting the pillow, his hand moving to his cock to stroke himself. 

"That's my boy, make yourself feel good," Dean praised, rubbing a broad palm over Sam's spine. Sam sobbed into the sheet, eyes rolling back as Dean grazed his prostate over and over, a practiced move.

They fell into orgasm one after the other, Sam making a mess of the blanket below. 

"Will you idjits stop jumping on the bed? Are you children?" 

Just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr as valwritesweecest and I have a Marvel tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to send asks or hate mail

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos or a comment for the poor (I am the poor). I can be found on Tumblr as valiantwritesweecest for my SPN blog. My Marvel blog is valiantthewriter.


End file.
